


Steven's Corruption

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableist Language, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Body Horror, Both Lapis and Jasper are portrayed as somewhat sympathetic and somewhat toxic in this, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Descent into Madness, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse, Madness, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Friendship, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Sad, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Tearjerker, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: After an unpredictable series of events, Jasper is cured of her corruption. Steven, however, was not so lucky ...Now Steven has to struggle to deal with his new condition, which seems impossible to escape. Not only that, but he and the Gems also have to figure out how to handle Jasper, whose feelings about the Crystal Gems have not gotten any better ...Canon up to A Single Pale Rose. [First two chapters have been edited to fit new information from that episode.]





	1. When It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 5/8/18: After the release of A Single Pale Rose, the first two chapters were edited to fit canon up to that point. The only difference is this happens slightly after, during a time after Lapis has come back.
> 
> This is going to be a pretty intense story so trigger warnings will come up at the top of each chapter as necessary.
> 
> Trigger warning for first chapter: Depiction of a mutually abusive relationship, brief ableist language

Steven’s Gem was searing hot when he opened his eyes.

He felt like he had been hit by a truck. His vision was so blurry he could barely see, at first. He was staring up at the ceiling when he heard a voice.

“ _This is your fault_!”

Whose voice was that? He ... he knew he recognized it, but for some reason he couldn’t quite place it ...

He turned and saw he was in the living room. He noticed puddles of water all over the hardwood floor. He raised his head up as far as he could manage and ...

And Lapis was there, being physically held back by Peridot and Amethyst. That was her voice.

Steven wasn’t sure why he didn’t recognize it at first. It didn’t sound any different, it just seemed so hard to focus and ...

And for some reason he had a loud ringing in his ears. It was as if he heard something in the distance that he couldn’t quite make out, but it was loud enough to frustrate.

It almost sounded like a song ...

But he tried to ignore it. He tried to focus his blurred vision to see what was going on.

Lapis, despite being held back, was trying to walk forward towards ... someone. Someone big. Steven blinked, trying to get his vision to focus more.

Why is it so hard to see? What _happened_ to me? he thought.

“You did this! This is all your fault! _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM_?!” Lapis shouted.

“Lapis, I understand you’re upset--” Peridot started.

“ _SHUT UP_!” Lapis screamed. Peridot flinched. Amethyst seemed to pull back twice as hard after that, forcing Lapis back a bit. “There’s no excuse for this! You ... you...”

“Just calm down, okay?” Amethyst shouted. “At least wait until Connie gets back with Pearl and Garnet and then we can figure out--”

“ _Since when do you think you can give me orders_?!” Lapis shouted.

Steven heard the sound of pipes rattling in the house. Steven opened his mouth to speak, to tell Lapis everything was okay but ...

But he felt so weak. When he opened his mouth, no words came out. It took all his energy just to keep his eyes open.

Steven focused his eyes on the large, blurry figure in the living room, the one he couldn’t make out. So far the figure had been silent, unmoving. He squinted and saw ...

His heart skipped a beat.

It was _Jasper_. Standing right there in his living room.

And she wasn’t corrupted. _At all_. Her face was bruised but aside from that, she looked fine. _Normal_.

Steven suddenly remembered everything. He wanted to laugh, but nothing came out.

 _It worked_ , he thought. _It actually worked!_

He remembered Amethyst mentioning Connie moments ago. She must have been alright too! That was good. That ... that was all that really mattered ...

Jasper stood, staring at Lapis as Amethyst and Peridot kept her back. She didn’t seem angry like she usually did. In fact, when she looked at Lapis, she almost seemed sad.

“Lapis,” Jasper finally said, uncharacteristically quiet. She took a step towards her. “I have no idea what happened. When I came to, Rose was already--”

“HIS NAME IS _STEVEN_!” Lapis screamed. The pipes rattled _harder_.

Jasper tried to step forward, but jerked, frozen in place. She looked down at her feet. The puddle had a weird consistency to it. Steven realized Lapis was using it to hold Jasper in place.

“OR DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE NAMES OF PEOPLE WHOSE LIVES YOU RUIN?!” Lapis shouted.

Jasper narrowed her eyes, her face turning the faintest shade of red as all vulnerability evaporated.

“Do _you_?” Jasper said, filled with venom.

That set Lapis off. She shouted wordlessly and managed to push Amethyst to the side. She toppled hard on the hardwood floor.

“Ame ..thyst ...” said Steven weakly. But it was so quiet, no one could hear.

Peridot remained clung to Lapis’s arm. She tried to keep her in place, but Lapis kept trying to push her away. Still, Peridot wouldn’t let go of Lapis’s arm as they struggled.

“Lapis, stop--”

“She hurt Steven!”

“That’s not how it--!”

“ _Don’t defend her_!” Lapis said. Steven could see tears in her eyes now. “She hates him and now Steven is-- he’s ...” Lapis tried to forcibly pry Peridot from her arm. “Let me go!”

“I can’t! Lapis, _this isn’t you_!” Peridot’s voice cracked.

“ _Let me shatter her_!” Lapis screamed, the pipe rattling becoming so loud it was deafening, accompanied by the loud creak of wood. Steven could even feel the floor shake.

Amethyst looked around wildly. “She’s gonna bring the whole house down!”

“Lapis,” Peridot said, still hanging on, “you’re freaking out, just calm down for--”

“Stop treating her like she deserves to be treated fair! She’s nothing! Less than nothing! She should have just stayed in the ocean with me, chained like an _animal_ because that’s all she is!”

“ _LAPIS_!” Peridot closed her eyes, tears clinging to them, raised her hand and slapped Lapis.

Steven let out a tiny gasp. Amethyst’s mouth was agape. Even Jasper’s eyes went wide.

Lapis staggered back, causing Peridot to topple to the floor. The pipe rattling stopped.

Lapis no longer looked angry. She was shocked, her eyes fixated only on Peridot. She touched the red mark on her cheek. Her mouth was open, but she seemed speechless.

Peridot looked up from the floor. She glanced at her hand, as if she couldn’t believe what she did.

Steven, finally figuring enough was enough, summoned all the energy he could to sit up.

“Lap ... is ...” he said as loud as he could manage.

They heard him that time. Lapis’s head snapped towards him. Peridot and Amethyst looked towards him too.

Jasper, however, barely seemed to notice. She was able to get her foot free and rushed over to Lapis.

“Are you alright?” Jasper said.

Lapis didn’t respond. She stared at Steven.

“Steven,” Lapis said. “I--I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see-”

“ _Are you alright_?!” Jasper repeated, grabbing Lapis by the arm.

Lapis’s eyes darted up to Jasper. She immediately jerked away.

“Don’t touch me! Just--” Lapis looked down at her hands, then back to Jasper, then back to Steven. Her face contorted. If she were a human, Steven would think she was about to throw up. “I can’t be here right now!”

“Lapis,” Peridot said, gently. “I’m sorry. It’s okay, just--”

“No it’s not okay! _Nothing about this is okay!_ ” Lapis shouted, tears in her eyes returning. “ _Just stay away from me! Everyone, just stay away_!”

With that she turned and ran out the beach house, the screen door swinging freely in its wake. Jasper took a few steps and for a moment, Steven was sure she’d chase after her ... but at the last second, she only froze and stared at the doorway.

“Wait,” Steven said, stepping onto the floor. “Don’t--”

He took a step and that was as far as he got before a sharp pain cut through his Gem. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, landing in a puddle. His ears rang more, echoing with the distant noise. It definitely sounded like a song now, though he couldn’t make out the words.

Hearing it seemed painful ...

“STEVEN!” Amethyst shouted as she rushed to him.

“Let me see his Gem!” Peridot said as she got up. “Maybe I can--”

But Peridot was stopped by Jasper grabbing her by the neck. Peridot let out a painful gasp as Jasper lifted her up, inches from her face.

Amethyst whipped back around.

“ _Whoa_ , what the--” she said.

Jasper glared at Peridot.

“ _You hit her,_ ” Jasper growled in Peridot’s face.

“It... I didn’t mean to, I--” Peridot let out a painful gasp as Jasper tightened her grip.

“ _No excuses_!”

Amethyst reached in her chest and pulled out her whip.

“Um, ungrateful much?” Amethyst said, whip at the ready. “Aren’t you forgetting we were helping cause Lapis just hit _you_ like five minutes ago?!”

Jasper glanced over to her, then back to Peridot.

“... that doesn’t matter,” Jasper said. But she dropped Peridot anyway. Peridot landed on her butt on the hard floor.

Jasper then turned her attention to Steven.

“And you ... of course you had to scare her off!” Jasper said. “Just like you to ruin everything again, isn’t it, Rose?” She took a single step towards Steven.

In an instant, Amethyst’s whip was on Jasper’s hand. Jasper shook it off as Amethyst used the time to step between her and Steven.

“I’d say pick on a Quartz your own size, but tough, it looks like you’re stuck with me again,” Amethyst said with a bitter laugh.

Jasper looked at Amethyst like she were an ant.

“ _Get out of my way_ , _runt,_ ” Jasper said.

“You’re going to have to shatter me for that to happen,” Amethyst said, cracking the whip on the floor.

There was a flash of light as Jasper’s helmet appeared on her head.

“ _Is that all?_ ” Jasper snarled.

Steven craned his head up and reached out.

“Jas ... per ...”

Jasper jerked her head down.

Despite how weak and in pain he felt, he managed to smile.

“I’m glad ... you’re ... al... righ--”

A piercing tone shot through his ear. He reached to cover his ears but all he felt was his head hit the floor. For a moment, Steven could swear even Jasper looked shocked.

“STEVEN!” he heard Amethyst yell as everything went dark.

* * *

_Steven was on a hill somewhere, listening to a beautiful song._

_It had to be beautiful, because it came from the Diamonds._

_The song was a sharp contrast to what he saw down below. It was a battlefield filled with strawberries._

_Steven had never seen it before. At least he didn’t think he had._

_There were large weapons strewn about. He could almost feel the battle that happened her, when valiant Homeworld soldiers, who only wished to defend their Diamond and their fellow Gems, were cut down to nothing by ..._

_By the rebels._

_A distant part of Steven’s mind seemed to scream that was wrong, but he couldn’t even focus on it as the song got louder. It was so beautiful._

_And this war was so awful._

_It was so unnecessary. The rebels should have never done this._

_Rose Quartz should have never done this._

Pink Diamond _should have never done this._

_It was the reason for everything._

_Her fault._

_The song go louder. Steven felt his heart race._

_Her fault._

_Our fault._

_Our fault._

**_Our fault._ **

* * *

Steven’s eyes popped open. He was in his bed this time.

The first thing he saw was Connie crying over the blankets. Pearl was next to her, in an embrace.

“It’s all my fault ...” Connie said between sobs. “If it wasn’t for me, none of this would have happened.”

“No no ...” Pearl said. “That’s not true. Just tell me what happened and--”

“Connie,” Steven said, his voice no longer weak like before.

Connie jolted upward, her eyes red. She wiped her face and smiled weakly.

“Steven!” she said. She leapt up and wrapped her arms around him.

“Oof!” Steven said. He felt a sharp pain as Connie’s weight pressed on his Gem.

“Oh! S-sorry!” Connie said. She crawled off the bed.

“It’s ... it’s okay,” Steven said with a smile. “I feel a lot better now.”

He moved to get up, only to hear the song pierce through his ears for a moment. He winced and flopped down.

“Ugh!” Steven said.

The song sounded almost as loud as it did in the dream when he ...

... wait ... _did_ he hear the song in the dream? He thought he did for a second, but it was hard to remember ...

Pearl placed her hand on Steven’s chest.

“You shouldn’t try to move around,” Pearl said. “Garnet should be coming back with Connie’s mother so we can look into ...” She paused. “Into what happened.”

“What ... actually happened?”

Connie’s face paled. Pearl opened her mouth, only to close it, with tears forming in her eyes. Connie ended up being the first to speak.

“Steven,” Connie said with her eyes closed. “After the fight with Jasper, we think you were ...”

She trailed off.

Pearl closed her eyes shut, then pulled the sheets of Steven’s bed back. Slowly, she lifted up Steven’s shirt.

Steven looked down and saw, around his gem, were small, jagged green spikes.

Steven’s eyes went wide.

It was the Corruption.


	2. How We Got Here Pt. 1

_I'm corrupted._

Steven fidgeted, the thought repeating one of Dad's old records, scratching against his brain again and again.

_I'm... corrupted._

Dr. Maheswaran lifted his shirt, looking at the signs of corruption. The examination was quiet, but for his stream of consciousness.

_I really am corrupted._

Garnet was leaning in the corner silently. Her silence somehow felt heavier than normal. Steven didn’t need to ask why. He was surprised she hadn’t come undone considering how hard this must be for her.

Connie sat on the side of his bed. She’d been holding his hand the entire time; the fact her mom didn’t admonish her just emphasized how serious this was.

Pearl was by the stairs, calling Dad on her cell phone. She spoke with her hand over the receiver. He couldn’t hear what she was saying.

He felt sick to stomach just imagining how Dad would react when he heard this. He remembered how panicky he had been when he came back from Jasper’s ship. At least Steven had ended up fine then. Now ...

Now Steven wasn’t sure if he’d ever be fine.

Dr. Maheswaran lowered his shirt. Steven sat back down on the bed next to Connie.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

Steven shook his head.

“It does when you touch it,” he said. “A-and when I first woke up downstairs, it hurt a lot. I felt really weak but ... I--I feel a little better now.”

“Has the ...” Dr. Maheswaran struggled for the right word. “Let’s call it a rash ... has it gotten any bigger?”

“I ... don’t think so.”

Steven felt Connie rub circles into his hand with her thumb, trying to comfort him. He felt ashamed that it failed to make him feel better.

“Have you had any other symptoms?” Dr. Maheswaran asked.

As if in response, the song flared in his ears, causing him to stiffen.

He felt Connie’s grip tighten in response. Steven looked at her and he could see the concern in her eyes, still red from crying earlier.

He didn’t want Connie or anyone else to worry any further.

Steven shook his head as the song still blared in his ears. Guilt churned in his stomach.

“No ...” he said, whispering. “No, no. Nothing else. I ... think I’m good.”

The song died down, but only a little.

Connie took a breath and let out a sigh. “That’s ... that’s good,” she murmured.

Dr. Maheswaran pursed her lips together, then slowly nodded.

“I see ...” she said. She walked over to the corner, eyes on her doctor’s bag, and retrieved a stethoscope. With a heavy inhale, she glanced around the faces in the room. “I’m going to need a few minutes alone with Steven, so I’ll need you to step outside for a moment.” Pausing, she frowned at her daughter. “I’m ... afraid that includes you too, Connie.”

Garnet stood straight, but said nothing. Pearl looked up from the phone.

“I’ll ... call you back,” she whispered as she ended the call. “I’m sorry, why’s that?”

Dr. Maheswaran folded her arms.

“I need to perform a closer examination,” she said, holding up her stethoscope. “The private kind.”

Connie gulped, her cheeks flushing.

“ _Oh_!” Connie said, immediately getting up. “Oh. Gosh. Yes. Right. Yes, ma’am.”

Connie stood away from the bed. Pearl frowned, frozen still until Garnet stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

“We should go check on Amethyst and Peridot.”

“Y-yes,” Pearl nodded, voice soft. “Right ...”

Dejectedly, Pearl walked with Garnet towards the stairs. Connie lingered for only a moment.

“I’ll ... be right back, okay?” Connie said.

“Sure,” Steven said, forcing a smile.

Connie rushed down the stairs, her mom’s eyes trailing after her. Steven waited until he could hear the screen door open and footsteps of the Gems stepping out onto the porch.

Steven looked at Dr. Maheswaran and sighed, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Okay ...” Steven reached for the bottom of his shirt when Dr. Maheswaran held out her hand.

“I don’t _actually_ need you to do that, Steven,” she interrupted. “I only said that because I needed to speak to you in private.”

“Oh ... o-kay.” Steven lowered his shirt. “Sorry.”

“Now, I just wanted to ask you again: have you had any other symptoms?”

“I ... I just said I felt fine.”

“Yes. I’m aware you said that. With everyone else here. But if there’s anything else that’s bothering you, I have to know.”

Steven gulp, his eyes drifting to the floor.

“I ... when I first woke up, I felt confused,” he said.

“Confused how?” Dr. Maheswaran asked.

“I heard Lapis’s voice and I couldn’t recognize it, even though it didn’t sound any different. And ... for a bit, I didn’t remember what had happened at all.”

“Did you hit your head at some point?”

Steven shook his head.

“No ... but that didn’t stop my head from hurting either. And ...” Steven considered not continuing, but honestly, it felt strangely relieving to talk about. “And I also hear this song ...”

Dr. Maheswaran raised an eyebrow.

“A song?”

“It’s like a ringing in my ears that doesn’t entirely go away.”

“Do you hear it right now?”

Steven got quiet and listened. It was faint but ...

“Yes.”

Dr. Maheswaran reached into her bag and pulled out a tool Steven had seen on medical shows before.

“Is that your look-into-ears thing?” Steven said.

“It’s called an otoscope.”

“I ... didn’t know that thing _had_ a name.”

Dr. Maheswaran gave the faintest hint of a smile as she kneeled down and stuck the otoscope into his right ear. It shined a light in.

“How loud is the noise?” she said.

“Not loud. Not most of the time. A couple of times its gotten really loud though.”

“I see,” she said. She pulled the otoscope out. “Other ear.”

Steven turned his head as she repeated the process. A moment later she put the otoscope down.

“Did you see anything?” Steven said.

Dr. Maheswaran shook her head.

“Everything looks normal,” Dr. Maheswaran said.

Steven nodded.

“Right ...” he said. He fidgeted his hands together, nervously. “I... kinda expected that. Corruption kinda works in Gems’ heads.” Steven frowned and looked in Dr. Maheswaran’s eyes. “You’re not sure of a way to help, are you?”

“I have suggestions, but as far as a proven treatment ... I’m afraid there isn’t one,” Dr. Maheswaran said. “This is after all a disease I’ve never seen that’s never affected a human before. So, I’m afraid there’s a lot I simply can’t know.

Dr. Maheswaran didn’t look sad when she answered. Actually, Steven appreciated that. So far the fact everyone seemed so devastated around him made it all so much worse.

Steven nodded.

“Usually with corrupted Gems they ...” Steven shut his eyes, not wanting to think about what he was about to ask. “Usually they start to look different right away and can act dangerous and hurt people ...” He opened his eyes. “Do you think I’ll have anything like that happen?”

“I can say nothing I’ve seen so far makes me think you’re a danger to anyone else. And I’m going to let your guardians know to monitor you closely.”

Despite that not being the answer he wanted, that actually did make him feel a little better. He took a breath.

“Can I ask one more thing?” Steven said.

“Of course.”

 Steven hesitated. He didn’t think Connie’s mom would have an answer but he had to ask.

“Do you think I could ... die from this?” Steven said.

For the first time, Dr. Maheswaran hesitated, but only for a moment.

“... well, like your other question, nothing I’ve seen so far makes me think you have to worry about that. If what the Gems have told me about corruption is true, it certainly doesn’t sound fatal.”

“Yeah, to Gems. But I’m not ... I mean, I’m half human so ...” Steven heard his own voice crack. “ _I just don’t know what’s going to happen to me ..._ ”

Steven cursed himself as he felt hot, stinging tears form in his eyes.

Dr. Maheswaran stared. She lifted her hand for a moment, hesitated, then nervously settled on Steven’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Steven,” she whispered, sounding less like a doctor and more like a mom. “It’s ... it’s okay to feel stressed. Just let it out.”

So Steven buried his face in his hands and that’s exactly what he did, tears trickling through his fingers. He felt Dr. Maheswaran’s hand on his shoulder, which made him cry even harder.

* * *

Connie took deep breaths. She felt like she'd cried enough today, and frankly, Connie didn't want to do it any longer. Maybe never again, and certainly not around Steven; he must have felt awful enough without her adding to his burden. So she took breaths as Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet spoke in hushed tones around her on the front porch.

“Is Jasper still knocked out?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah,” Amethyst whispered back. “Peridot stuck her in the bathroom.”

“Wait, _what_?!” Pearl said. “That ...” She rubbed her temples. “Alright, first of all, how did you even knock her out?”

Peridot scratched the back of her head.

“After Steven collapsed, I may have used my metal powers to ... throw your stove at her.”

Pearl stared in disbelief. Peridot threw her hands up.

“ _I’ll fix it later_!” she said. “Besides, is that really important now?!”

Garnet, who had been silently staring towards the ocean, finally spoke. “No, it’s not.”

Connie noticed that, despite Garnet’s demeanor, her hands were shaking as it gripped the wooden railing. Connie wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Garnet shake before.

_Don’t dwell on it_ , she thought. _Inhale_.

_Exhale_.

_Take a moment to think of just ..._

She stopped. That phrase ... that was a moment Steven and her had shared fused as Stevonnie.

Stevonnie. They’d never form Stevonnie again. How could they like _this_?

And it was all Connie’s fault. It was all--

She was snapped out of it by Pearl’s voice.

“Okay but ... why the bathroom?” Pearl said. “You should have bubbled her!”

“Well, yeah, maybe!” Amethyst said. “But I ...” For the first time since speaking, Amethyst’s voice falter. “I kinda thought ... Steven wouldn’t want us to ...”

Pearl squeezed her hands into fists. She seemed to tremble ever so slightly before she touched the side of her face.

“You’re ... you’re probably right,” Pearl whispered. “But I doubt the bathroom’s _wooden door_ is going to be adequate to hold someone like Jasper.”

Peridot raised her finger.

“Actually, that’s not quite true,” she said. “I took the liberty of wiring the door with a makeshift, low-profile Gem destabilizer to be used as a holding cell for this eventuality. It’s not perfect. I had to make it out of some scraps from the barn and your microwave radiation box in the kitchen. I’ll fix that later too, by the way, so--”

“Wait ... ‘for this eventuality?!’” Pearl glared. “How did you know something like this was going to happen?”

“Well, we planned for Jasper’s non-compliance, of course, but--”

“ _Peri!_ ” Amethyst said.

Connie cringed as well. She continued to inhale and exhale as quietly as possible, despite her chest pounding faster and faster.

Peridot looked at both of them, then closed her mouth, realizing her mistake.

“Um ...” she said.

Pearl’s whole face turned a shade of blue as she gritted her teeth.

“Okay, what _exactly_ happened?!” Pearl said to Peridot, her voice getting more high pitched as she spoke. “Because if Jasper is out and _my baby was hurt because of your hair-brained scheme--_ ”

Connie couldn’t take it anymore. “Ma’am,” she said.

Pearl turned towards Connie.

Connie sighed.

“It wasn’t Peridot’s idea,” Connie whispered. “It was mine. Mine and Steven’s but ... mostly mine.”

Pearl’s eyes were wide. Her hands went to her mouth. She glanced back to Peridot and Amethyst, both of whom looked too embarrassed to speak.

“I ... I don’t understand,” Pearl mumbled.

Garnet stepped towards Connie. Connie half-expected Garnet to be angry, even though that wasn’t in her character. That didn’t happen.

“Tell us what happened, Connie,” Garnet said. There was a brief pause and she added. “ _Please_.”

When she said “please,” she sounded so unlike the confident Gem Connie knew. It sounded more like Garnet was pleading with her. She almost wished Garnet had just yelled at her.

Connie’s stomach was tied in knots. She wanted to just break down crying or vomit or do anything except talk about this ...

But they deserved to know.

“I-I just wanted to help,” Connie said. “We first talked about it a few days ago. When I came over for our last sleepover so Steven could ..." Connie gulped then glanced away from Pearl and Garnet. "So Steven could tell me about ... recent events."

Realization dawned on Pearl's face. Her hand went to her mouth. Connie wasn't sure if that was due to her order from Pink Diamond or just an unconscious reaction.

"I ... I see ..." Pearl managed to say, lowering her hand.

Peridot whispered to Amethyst.

"They're talking about your leader being Pink Diamond, ri--"

Connie cringed, as did Pearl.

" _PERIDOT_!" Amethyst yelled with a glare.

"What?! I was just making sure!" Peridot said.

Garnet took a deep breath, something Connie had only seen Garnet do during their fusion meditation.

"Continue," she said to Connie.

"Well ... after Steven told me about, you know, _all that,_ we just tried to relax a little before we went to sleep ..."

* * *

* * *

When the movie went off, Connie noticed Steven hadn’t been so much watching it as staring through the screen.

They sat on his bed under a blanket. Connie edged closer to him.

“Steven?” she asked. “You okay?”

Steven glanced to her but only managed to shake his head.

“You’re still thinking about the Pink Diamond stuff, aren’t you?” Connie asked.

Steven let out a laugh devoid of any humor, giving a half-hearted shrug.

“That obvious, huh?” he said quietly.

Connie frowned. Steven sighed and brought the blankets closer to his chest.

“You don’t ... think any differently of me, do you?” Steven asked.

“What? No. Of course not!” Connie looked him straight in the eyes. “Steven, you’re not responsible for anything your mom did. You do  _ know  _ that, right?”

Steven stared back at her and just sighed.

“I know that’s how I  _ should  _ be thinking,” he said. “But it’s just ... it’s just hard not to think about it.” His eyes were wide. “I keep playing in my head, over and over again, all the times I could have done things different, could have fixed things if I had just  _ known  _ ...”

“You can’t blame yourself for stuff you didn’t know, Steven.”

“I ... I guess ...”

“And you’re not your mom. You can’t-- you shouldn’t think any of this is your fault.“

“It’s ... kinda hard to separate from that considering she’s part of me, you know.”

“Of course I know but ... the Steven I  _ know  _ is a lot different from the Rose I’ve heard about. And I think you know that too, deep down.”

Steven took a breath, then smiled weakly.

“You know, I think part of the reason I wanted you to spend the night is I just really wanted someone to tell me that.” His smile faded. “I ... wish it could make everything okay right away though ...” He exhaled. “You don’t even wanna  _ know  _ how hard it was for Garnet to wrap her head around all this. After that I feel guilty even saying how I feel about it.”

Connie found his hand under the blankets and held it as tight as she could.

“Well, you don’t have to feel guilty saying how you feel to me.”

“Yeah ... I know ...”

Steven turned to her and smiled. They stared at each other for a long moment before Connie looked down, realizing they were still holding hands. She felt her cheeks get hot.

“Oh, um!” Steven gently slid his hand back, his cheeks reddening as well. “Okay wow, s-sorry.”

“No, it’s fine!” Connie said, laughing.

“It’s uh ... it’s kinda getting late. Maybe we should turn in.” Steven turned away, but Connie could still see his face getting redder. “I-I’ll stay on the floor. You can have the bed.”

“Oh. Are you sur--”

“ _ Yep _ !” Steven nodded, his face in an uneasy grin. “Yep. Suuuuure as sure can be.”

Connie laughed, knowing he was flustered. In all honesty, it was a relief to see Steven act like his goofy self for a minute.

Steven went to the closet and returned a moment later with his sleeping bag. He unfolded it.

Connie laid back on the bed.

“Steven?” she said.

“Yeah?”

“If you feel bad during the night and need to talk, just remember I’m right here, okay?”

Steven turned and gave a smile. Had Connie not better, she would have never known he’d been sad at all.

“Okay. Thanks, Jam Bud.”

Connie grinned back. She rested her head on the pillow.

She relaxed. After how tense the rest of the day had been, it was nice seeing Steven start to relax, if only a little. She was certain he’d be fine. A good night’s rest always helped.

* * *

“No ... please ...”

Connie’s eyes popped open. She pushed the covers off her and sat up. She glanced at her phone. It was 3:45 AM.

She craned her head to look down from the bed at Steven. He was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag.

“Steven?” Connie said.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Steven’s eyes were still closed.

“Please ... it's not like that. I can help, please ...” he mumbled.

Connie jumped off the bed and crouched down next to him. His eyes were squeezed shut. He almost looked like he was going to cry.

“Steven!”

No response.

She shook him. “Steven, wake up!”

“Uh-- wha--?” Steven stopped moving and blinked, slowly becoming conscious. He rubbed his eyes, definitely groggy but almost absent of fear.

Almost.

“C-Connie?” He sat up, fully awake once he saw her. “W-what happened?”

“You were talking in your sleep,” Connie said. “It ... sounded like you were freaking out.”

“I was?” Steven wiped his forehead. Connie could tell his hair was drenched with sweat. “Oh wow ...”

Connie felt a lump in her throat.

“Was it another vision? Like when we were in space?” she asked.

“What? Oh no, I ... I don’t think so,” Steven said. He frowned.

“Oh ... okay." She breathed a sigh of relief. Another vision of Pink Diamond was the last thing Steven needed right now. "What was it then? Just a regular nightmare?”

“... Yeah,” Steven said. His eyes wouldn’t quite meet Connie’s.

“What was it about?” Connie said. “It sounded like a bad one.”

“It’s not, it’s fine,” Steven said, still avoiding her gaze.

“ _Steven_ ,” Connie said, a little disturbed at how much that tone sounded like her mother.

Steven grimaced, then sighed.

“It was about ... Jasper,” Steven mumbled.

“Jasper? Was she attacking you or--”

Steven shook his head.

“No. I’ve had dreams about when she was corrupted ...” Steven winced. “And me not being able to help her. And I guess um ... I guess finding out all that other stuff hasn't helped with those dreams stopping ..."

“Oh ...” Connie said. “Oh, Steven.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve had that dream before?”

Steven glanced at her, then looked away.

“Sometimes,” he said. Then added, “Not often.” A moment later he added, “Not _that_ often.”

Connie stared at him, then wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s okay, Steven.”

She could feel Steven’s heartbeat against her chest. Steven took a breath. They lingered like that for a long moment before Steven spoke again.  
  
“Thanks,” Steven said. “That helps.”

Connie broke the hug and looked at him.

“It’s alright, Steven. I know you did everything you could,” she said.

Steven shook his head.

“I don’t really feel like I did!” he said. “I mean, my healing powers helped Centipeedle, at least for a while. I thought if I used my powers right away on Jasper, she’d be fine. But she wouldn’t let me! All she could talk about was what mom did to Pink Diamond! And guess what? If I had just known they were the same person I could maybe have convinced her to let me help! _But I didn't because I always find out the right thing to do when it's way too late_!”

Connie only sat with her legs crossed, staring at him. When Steven was finished, he blinked then relaxed.

“Sorry. I--I didn’t mean to go off like that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Connie said. “You know you can tell me anything, you know? Like I said before, you don't have to feel guilty telling me how you feel.”

“Of course. I just ... still feel bad sometimes, letting things out. It's hard to get over.”

“I know,” Connie said gently. She smiled. “Trust me, we’ve shared the same head before. _I know._ ”

Steven actually sputtered out a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” he said. “Not much can get past Stevonnie, huh?”

“Nope.”

They giggled. Connie felt a weight lift from her chest, seeing Steven laugh again, acting like his carefree self; she had a feeling it might. Bringing up Stevonnie always seemed to have a way of lightening the mood because ...

Connie’s thoughts stopped in their tracks. Her eyes went wide.

_Stevonnie ..._

Steven must have noticed the look on her face, because he stopped laughing.

“Hey um ... Connie? Something up?”

Connie stood up and started pacing. _Yes,_ she thought, _of course, Stevonnie ..._

She started to grin.

“Connie?” Steven repeated.

“I just got an idea,” Connie said.

“What?”

Connie was trying not to act giddy, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t believe she’d never thought of this before. Her cheeks hurt from smiling.

“Does _Stevonnie_ have healing powers?” Connie said.

Steven’s eyes widened.

“I-- huh, you know, I don’t know ...” Steven looked at Connie. He started to smile as well. Connie could tell he was thinking along the same lines. “Hey, you don’t think--”

“I don’t know!” Connie said, chuckling. She sat back down on her knees in front of Steven. “But Stevonnie has all of your other powers so ... maybe?”

Steven got on his knees too and leaned forward.

“And fusions are stronger so-- you don’t think that could work, do you?” Steven asked.

“It might! It’s worth a shot!” Connie said.

“That ...” Steven put his hands on Connie’s shoulder. “Oh my gosh! This is great! I mean, yeah, maybe it might not work, but if it does ...”

Steven swung his large arms around Connie in an even stronger embrace than before. Connie blushed.

“Oh, thank you, Connie!” Steven shouted. “This is amazing! You’re the smartest girl in the world!”

“Uh ...” Connie coughed. “Thanks, but you’re squeezing me really hard.”

“Oh!” Steven broke the hug and scratched behind his head, his cheeks red. “Sorry!” Steven pumped his fists. “Should we try right now or--”

“I-I want to, but I think we should have a plan first,” Connie said. “I mean ... even if it does work, this is still _Jasper_ we’re talking about, you know.”

Steven’s smile fell.

“Oh ... oh yeah.” He gave a nervous laugh. “You’re probably right. That might be kinda bad. We should kinda figure this out. I’m glad I have you around to keep me from just rushing into it.”

Connie smiled.

“Thanks,” said Connie. “So ... how should we approach her in the first place?”

“Well ...”

They brainstormed ideas how best to handle the situation. How to approach Jasper, what they should prepare beforehand, who they should let know about it, if they needed any help ...

They were still talking when the sun came up, but neither of them even felt tired by the end. Connie was excited, and so was Steven. Sure, it might not work, but if it did? It would be huge.

Connie was so hopeful. They both were.

_Steven_ had been so hopeful.

Neither of them had any idea it would turn out so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time when we find out more information, including how Peridot and Amethyst came to be involved, and witness the event itself.


	3. How We Got Here Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the notice that was posted previously, the first two chapters were edited from their original posting following the airing of "A Single Pale Rose" to include new information from that episode. **If you read these chapters the day they were originally posted,** I recommend skimming to see the changes if you have not done so already (ch 1 is almost entirely unchanged, ch 2 has significant changes plus an additional scene starting at the first Connie POV scene).
> 
> Having said that, please enjoy.

Connie paced back and forth on the porch, needing to take a breath before she continued the story.

The sun was starting to set over Beach City. The orange-purple of the sky might have struck Connie as beautiful any other time. Now it just made her resentful. How could the world go on seeming so ... _normal_ , when everything was going wrong?

Pearl and Garnet stood at the bannister, facing Connie. Both of Pearl’s hands were clutching Garnet’s for comfort. Garnet however, seemed to have no reaction at all. She was stoic. Far too stoic, even for her.

Peridot stared, with slumped shoulders, towards the sunset reflecting over the sea. She seemed to be avoiding everyone’s gaze. Amethyst gazed at Peridot from the back. For a moment, it looked as if she would reach out and touch Peridot, but she ultimately lowered her hand wordlessly.

Pearl sighed.

“Alright ... I can understand Steven wanting to help Jasper in spite of herself,” Pearl said. “But why didn’t you and Steven tell us?” She nodded to Garnet. Her voice lowered. “Why ... why didn’t you just tell me?”

Connie felt a pang of guilt. She could feel the hurt in her teacher’s voice.

“I thought we should have at first!” Connie said. “But ...”

* * *

* * *

“I don’t think that’s a good idea ...” Steven said quietly, the morning after they first started planning.

Connie stood in the kitchen as Steven made a peanut butter sandwich. Garnet and Pearl were inside the Temple, while Peridot and Amethyst had just walked into the bathroom with a large cardboard box in tow. For the moment, they had privacy.

“Why not?” Connie said. “Steven, this could be dangerous. The more backup we have, the better.”

“I know, I know,” Steven said, spreading peanut butter mechanically on his bread. “But ...” He winced. “I think we should tell Amethyst and Peridot, but maybe ... not ... so much Garnet and Pearl.”

Connie frowned. He could hear the shame overflowing in his voice at the suggestion.

“But why?” Connie asked.

“Because everytime I try to do anything involving Homeworld, Garnet and Pearl either get really upset, or scared, or--”

“Steven, you're buttering your plate.”

Steven looked down and only then noticed he was spreading a giant glob of peanut butter that had engulfed his bread and was now taking over the china.

“Oh,” he sighed, and set his knife on the counter. “I dunno ... I just feel like I’d ... rather not put them through anything else.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “After all the Pink Diamond stuff, I feel like it’d be messed up to give them a brand new thing to worry about.”

“Well if it works, they’re _kinda_ gonna notice Jasper walking around eventually!”

“I know but …” Steven paused, thumping his fingers on the kitchen counter, slowly finding the courage to meet Connie’s gaze. “I think they’d be so freaked out at even the idea that they’d try to talk me out of it! I don’t think they’d do it to be mean, I just know how they worry about stuff! I remember how when I wanted to let Peridot out of her bubble, nobody wanted to do it until I did on my own. If I hadn’t done that, we never would have found out about the Cluster and the world would literally be destroyed now! I-- I don’t think Amethyst would brush me off like that at all, but Garnet and Pearl? Especially after all that’s happened? They really might!”

“But that’s --” Connie realized what she was about to say and clamped her mouth shut.

Unfortunately, Steven noticed.

“What?” he said, concerned.

“N-nothing.”

“No, what?”

“I ...” Connie sighed, speaking slowly, choosing each word with care. Her hands fidgeted of their own accord. “I didn’t want it to sound bad but ... I was worried that keeping things from Garnet and Pearl seemed ... in some ways ... something like ...” She gulped. “Something like some of the ... less good things your ... mom has done.”

Steven’s face paled ever so slightly, and Connie put her hands up.

“I didn’t mean it like saying you were bad! I was just--”

“No ...” Steven rubbed his face. His shoulders tensed. “No ... it’s fine,” he whispered.

Connie felt her stomach tangle into knots. She shouldn’t have said anything. What was she thinking? That was the last thing Steven needed to hear. She _knew_ that and tried to back down, but he kept asking ...

She attempted to move closer to him, but Steven took a breath and spoke before she could.

“Look,” Steven said flatly. “I don’t want to keep this from them _forever_. I’d never want to do anything like that. I just ... let me see if we can even cure Jasper before we tell them. At least then I won’t have to worry about them not wanting to try.”

Connie bit her lip, but nodded.

“O-okay,” she said. “I ... still think we should let them know, but if you think it’s best ...”

Despite her claim, the only reason Connie didn’t argue harder is that, after seeing the effect her words had on Steven, she felt felt too crushed by guilt to say more. She may not agree, but the thought of hurting Steven anymore felt awful to her.

“But even if we don’t tell _them_ , we still need to let _someone_ know,” Connie said. “Peridot, definitely.”

Steven nodded. Last night they tried to come up with ideas for containing Jasper if the cure worked, but she still wanted to hurt them because ... well, because this _is_ Jasper they were talking about. They agreed they shouldn’t try anything until they worked out a solution on restraint, and they both thought Peridot might have ideas on how to do just that (as much as Steven wished they wouldn’t have to).

“Right,” Steven said. “And I think Amethyst will be on board. Even after everything Jasper did, Amethyst still seemed kinda ... _sad_ when we had to bubble her, just like I was. I’m sure she’ll wanna help.” Steven picked up his messy sandwich and took a bite.

After swallowing he added, “I’m sure we can trust them to help.”

As the words left his mouth, they heard raised voices from the bathroom.

Connie whipped her head towards the sound,  glancing to Steven, who sat his plate down. With only a firm nod shared between them, the pair rushed to the bathroom door.

Connie put her ear to the wood, focused. The yelling had stopped, but Connie could _just_ barely make out Peridot’s voice. She sounded unmistakably annoyed.

“Well ... I see no point in continuing this conversation,” Peridot said. “Thank you for your assistance. I’ll be going now.”

Amethyst’s voice, almost a faint whisper, said “Peridot, I --”

A moment later, the bathroom door swung open. Steven and Connie, who’d had their ears to the door, had to keep from stumbling over.

Peridot had one hand on the door and another underneath a large cardboard box, which seemed to contain her tablet and nothing else. Amethyst stood behind her, her one visible eye wide in shock.

Peridot blinked, surprised.

“Wha --?” she said.

Steven held Connie’s arm to help her steady herself.

“S-sorry,” Steven chuckled awkwardly. “We didn’t mean to be listening.”

“We thought we heard yelling,” Connie said. “Is everything alright?”

Peridot scowled.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, lip curling in such a way to indicate that everything was _not_ alright. “I was simply moving my things back to the barn.”

Connie couldn’t help but notice Amethyst turned away from them at the mention of that, silent.  
  
Steven obviously noticed as well. “You... okay too, Amethyst?”

Amethyst shrugged, but still wouldn’t look right at them.

“I’m fine...” she said.

“Are ... are you guys sure?” Steven asked.

“Yes!” Peridot exclaimed, voice flashing with anger. “Everyone is fine! This has been established! Now if you’ll excuse me --”

“Wait!” Steven said, stepping in Peridot’s way.

Amethyst looked up, her expression soft.

“What?” Amethyst asked.

Steven and Connie glanced at each other and nodded.

“Can you come in the living room?” Connie said. “We ... need to ask you two about something ...”

* * *

“ _THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I’VE EVER HEARD!”_ Peridot shouted, angrily throwing her box on the floor of the living room with such force the tablet sprang from the box. “HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS?!”

Steven and Connie sat on the couch next to each other while Amethyst occupied the edge of the coffee table (far away from Peridot, Connie noticed). Amethyst had been uncharacteristically quiet listening to Connie and Steven, a sharp contrast to Peridot’s reaction.

“I don’t think I have,” Steven said, embarrassed.

“It was kinda my idea,” Connie added sympathetically, laying a hand on Steven’s knee.

“WELL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR IDEA OF RELEASING THE CORRUPTED GEM WHO WANTED TO SHATTER US _BEFORE_ SHE GOT CORRUPTED!” Peridot shouted. “ _HOW COULD THAT END BAD_?!”  
  
Amethyst whipped her head around.

“Hey, what happened to ‘giving people a chance,’ _Peridot_?” She said with an edge to her voice. “You’re sounding a bit hypocritical.”

“I -- well--” Peridot grunted in frustration. “Yeah, but this is _Jasper_! Besides, _you_ were the one trying to insinuate _some people_ don’t change, so who's _really_ the hypocrite?!”

Amethyst stood up and got in Peridot’s face.

“Um ... guys?” Steven said, nervously.

Peridot and Amethyst seemed too focused on each other to listen.

“Don’t tell me you’re _actually_ considering this?” Peridot shouted.

“Well ... I dunno, _maybe_!” Amethyst fired back. “If there’s a chance, you know ... no one deserves to stay corrupted or bubbled forever! We let you out!”

“Yes, and I’m grateful for that, but ...” Peridot’s hands tightened into fists. “Listen, none of you know Jasper like I do! I was on a ship with her. Everything I saw makes me think she’s _incapable_ of changing! All you’ll be doing by letting her out, even to try to help her, is endangering all of our lives!”

“We said the same thing about letting you out and _you became our friend_!” Amethyst threw her hands up. “You brought that up like five minutes ago defending Lapis and, what, now that doesn’t apply to anyone else?!”

“Uh, _guys_ ,” Steven said, a little louder this time. “I think we’re straying from the topic a little--”

Connie looked at him, discomfort evident on his face. She turned back to Peridot and Amethyst, unnerved to see neither of them noticing how Steven felt as they continued on.

“Are you simply _forgetting_ how Jasper treated you before she got corrupted?” Peridot shouted. “How she beat you up and made you feel like an inferior? Have you forgotten what she’s done to Steven? What she’s done to _Lapis_?”

Amethyst spoke through gritted teeth. “Don’t you mean what _Lapis_ did to _her_?”

Peridot narrowed her eyes.

Connie glanced at Steven. He was silent now and his face had gone pale. Connie felt anger bubble in her stomach.

“ _What are you implying_?” Peridot said coldly.

“I’m not _implying_ anything!” Amethyst shouted at the top of her lungs. “I’M _TELLING_ YOU RIGHT TO YOUR FACE THAT I THINK THE GEM YOU’RE TRYING TO MOVE BACK IN WITH IS A _PSYCHO_ AND YOU SHOULD--”

Connie stood up from the couch.

“OH MY GOD, _BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP_!” Connie shouted.

Amethyst and Peridot turned to Connie in shock. Steven jerked his head up, clearly shaken by Connie’s words.

“I don’t know what happened in the bathroom, but whatever problems you two have because of it, you need to put them aside for a minute if you actually _care_ about Steven and want to help us!” Connie said. “We came to both of you because out of all the Gems, Steven thought you two would be the most likely to understand, the most helpful, and _you’ve spent this whole time squabbling like children_!”

Peridot gripped her own shoulder, as if she needed to hold herself. Amethyst slumped her head down.

“I know you both care about everyone and want to help, so start actually _trying_ to help instead of screaming at each other!”

Peridot and Amethyst said nothing. Steven caught eyes with Connie and gave her a nod, and immediately she felt a wave of relief. There was the unavoidable fear that that Steven might think think she was being too hard on them, but he seemed to agree with her approach.

“Look,” Steven said, standing up from the couch. “I know Jasper might be difficult. And I don’t want anyone to get hurt, which is why Connie and I haven’t done anything yet. We’re trying to be careful. I really want to help her but ... I can’t do that _and_ make sure everyone will be safe alone. I -- I really need you guys to help.”

Amethyst took a breath, eyes darting towards Peridot, then back to the floor.

“Yeah ... yeah, you’re right...” Amethyst said. “I’m sorry I got carried away. I was frustrated about stuff and I ... I dunno, I was kind of being a jerk about it ...”

“It’s fine,” Peridot said. She turned to Steven. “And you’re right. Despite our ... _opinions_ , I know Amethyst simply wants to help everyone. And ... me.”

Amethyst and Peridot shared a glance. It seemed awkward, but at least they didn’t look like they wanted to kill each other.

“Okay!” Amethyst said, pumping her fists up. “I can come with you and try to fight off Jasper if things go wrong!”

“That’ll help a little, but we’ll need more than that,” Peridot stated, beginning to pace back and forth. “I suppose I _could_ refurbish the bathroom as a makeshift holding area should we need it, make some minor security adjustments so it’s --”

“Why the bathroom?”

“I find it to be the most comforting area of the house, and comfort is important. It will take some time, but I should be able to get something together quickly.” Peridot mumbled to herself. “Now, I just need to wire some Gem destabilization tech in the doors and walls, bolt the toilet and sink down ...”

“Alright!” Steven pumped his fist up. “This is great! We have a plan!”

Steven smiled at Connie. He didn’t have to say thank you; she already knew he was thinking it. Things really seemed like they were coming together.

* * *

* * *

Connie had to stop, eyes fixed on her feet. She tried to find the right words to continue, but they died in her throat.

_I should have argued harder,_ Connie thought. _If I had insisted we tell Garnet and Pearl, if they told us it was too dangerous, maybe ..._

She wished all this was a nightmare, that at some point during her story she’d hear an alarm clock and wake up, that everything would be fine.

But no.

When she finally risked a glance upward, she saw Amethyst and Peridot with similar expressions to her own. Frowns. Ashamed. Speechless.

Garnet’s shoulders were tense. Pearl had moisture in her eyes, but she blinked it away.

“Please ...” Pearl touched Garnet’s arm. “Please, tell me what happened this morning.”

Connie nodded numbly. Somehow, she recovered her voice and continued.

“We fused. As Stevonnie, we went to the Burning Room ...”

* * *

* * *

“You ready?” Stevonnie asked themself as they stepped into the burning room.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” they replied, feeling pumped. They adjusted Mo-- no, _Connie’s_ sword and scabbard on their back.

Amethyst and Peridot followed behind them. Amethyst let out a chortle.

“Talking to ourselves, are we?” Amethyst said.

Stevonnie turned and smiled.

“It’s the only way I’ll ever have an intelligent conversation,” they said.

Amethyst and Stevonnie exchanged a look and started to laugh. Peridot, however, rolled her eyes.

“Right, _fusion humor_ ,” Peridot mumbled. “ _That_ never gets old.” She inhaled through her nose, gazing up at the bubbles. “Alright ... I suppose we should get this over with.”

Stevonnie felt their stomach (or ... stomachs?) bubble with anxiety. They closed their eyes and nodded.

“Okay ...” Stevonnie said, turning to Amethyst and Peridot. “So we got the plan down?”

“Yeah!” Amethyst said. “You get Jasper’s bubble, pop it, then try to heal her. If it doesn’t work, we poof and rebubble her.”

“And if it _does_ work, but Jasper is noncompliant,” Peridot added, “we subdue Jasper with Amethyst’s whip using this metal restraining device Amethyst provided,” She held up a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. “That way, my metal powers can assist transporting her to the bathroom!”

“I need those back when you’re done,” Amethyst said slyly.

“ _Certainly_!”

Amethyst was clearly trying not to burst out laughing.

“Alright,” Stevonnie rubbed their hands together. “It looks like we’ve got everything down-pat.” Their eyes glided over the hundreds of bubbles.

Somewhere deep within them, Stevonnie felt a shiver.

_Are you alright?_ Connie thought.

_Yeah just ... all those corrupted Gems ..._ Steven thought.

Stevonnie gave a reassuring smile.

_Don’t worry,_ Connie thought. _If this works on Jasper, we can heal_ all _of them._

Stevonnie felt a small flutter in their stomach.

_I hope it does,_ Steven thought. _I really do._

Stevonnie’s eyes finally hovered to a purple bubble amongst the sea of pink and red ones. That was it; Stevonnie would have recognized that triangular, orange Gemstone anywhere.

“Okay, I see her ...” Stevonnie said. They turned to Peridot and Amethyst. Amethyst nodded and punched her fist into her other hand. Peridot gave a single nod, a nervous grimace on her face.

_Okay, ready,_ Stevonnie thought. They focused on the most joyful thought they could think of at the moment: a Burning Room filled with healed Gems, no longer locked away, finally themselves.

Stevonnie started to float, only having to flail their legs a little to stay airborne. They ascended towards Jasper’s bubble, barely avoiding brushing against other bubbles.

“Hey Jasper,” they whispered, taking the purple bubble in their fingers. “I hope this works. We um ... we kinda have a few things to tell you about ...”

Cupping the bubble in their hands, Stevonnie descended rapidly. It took Stevonnie a kick or two to slow their descent to the floor.

Stevonnie gave a look to Peridot and Amethyst before backing up, providing plenty of clearance for the next step. Peridot held the handcuffs up as if she was going to throw them like a shuriken. Amethyst’s gem glowed purple and she pulled her whip from it.

Stevonnie took a deep breath.

“Okay ...” they said. They licked their palm and felt a tingle.

A moment later, with their other hand, they poked the bubble.

There was a loud _pop!_

The yellow gemstone never hit the floor. It immediately began to glow and hover in the air. Stevonnie stepped back as they saw the light warp and shift, starting to resemble the four legged form of other corrupted Quartzes.

Before Jasper could fully form, Stevonnie reached out and slapped their palm against the stone itself.

The glow shuddered, and then there was a blinding flash.

“Gyah!” they heard Peridot yell.

Stevonnie put their arm up to shield from the light. Their eyes tried to adjust. After a moment, they could vaguely make out a large form in front of them ... but this time, it was standing on two legs.

Stevonnie beamed as their vision struggled to adjust.

“Jasp-- !”

But Stevonnie was interrupted by the form swinging a massive fist into the side of their face. The force was crushing, knocking Stevonnie rolling backwards across the floor.

“STEVONNIE!” Amethyst shouted. They could hear the sound of her whip cracking.

Stevonnie rubbed their eyes and looked up.

Jasper was there, her leg restrained by Amethyst’s whip ... but she wasn’t her normal form. Stevonnie felt their heart sink. She looked more humanoid, but she still had teal, thorn like growths poking from their skin. She also appeared larger than Jasper’s normal form, massive and hunched like a muscular, alien werewolf. Her arms and legs were not symmetrical, one arm and leg each looking more like the paws of a corrupted Quartz. Her face still had no eyes, only the thorns that had grown from them like in her corrupted form.

Stevonnie gaped. They wanted to cry.

“It didn’t work,” they mumbled. All it had done was made Jasper like Centipeedle, when she was half-corrupted.

They could feel Steven’s sorrow.

_It didn’t work!_

The handcuffs flew from Peridot’s fingers, gliding onto on Jasper’s more normal-looking hand. Both Amethyst’s whip and the handcuffs struggled against Jasper, as she moved forward, roaring.

“STEVONNIE! HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!” Peridot shouted, her fingers to her Gem, beads of sweat trickling down her face. The handcuff moved of its own accord against Jasper’s strength. The force of the struggle appeared to be too much as the metal of the cuffs snapped with a final jerk of Jasper’s arm.

Stevonnie shook their head and drew their sword.

_No choice_ , they thought. _Have to bubble her again._

Connie, in some corner of Stevonnie’s mind, thought _I’m sorry, Steven ..._

Stevonnie charged forward, forcing back the stinging tears in their eyes. They held their sword in front, ready to plunge in to Jasper’s side. All they had to do was get close enough.

But before they did, Jasper’s form shifted.

Stevonnie slowed as the leg restrained by Amethyst warped from its more animal-like paw into something resembling her original leg. The whip fell loose around it.

“What the--!” was all Amethyst got out before Jasper roared and grabbed the whip with her massive paw. The mangled appendage had enough of a grip to swing the whip towards Stevonnie, Amethyst still holding on.

Stevonnie’s eyes were fixed on Jasper.

She changed. Her leg, it looked more normal now. It ...

Stevonnie gasped. They were wrong.

It _had_ worked. It--

“STEVONNIEOUTTHEWAY!” Amethyst shouted as her grip fell from the whip and she hurtled right towards them.

Stevonnie snapped back to reality.

_Steven, focus!_ they thought.

But it was too late. With a thunderous smash, Amethyst collided with their chest. The sword clattered to the floor as Stevonnie felt hazy and--

* * *

And one moment later, Connie found herself rolling backwards, with Steven nearly landing on top of her. Amethyst fell a few inches away, her head knocking against the floor.

“Ugh ...” she said, trying to pick herself up. “What was with you guys?”

Steven sat bolt upright.

“It did work!” Steven said, clutching his head. “She’s still changing back to normal it’s just--it’s just _slow_!”

“What?!” Amethyst said.

Connie sat up next to Steven.

“He’s right,” Connie said. “Her leg changed shape. Maybe in a few minutes, she’ll--”

“Guys, are you sure?!” Amethyst shouted. “I mean do we really know she’s any better than before? She’s still acting corrupted and --”

There was a loud crash as Jasper’s massive form leapt behind Amethyst.

Amethyst whipped her head around. Steven and Connie were close enough to get a good look at Jasper’s face. It was changing too. The teal spikes in her eyesockets were bulging and receding, throbbing as if to an unseen rhythm. Looking closely, Connie could almost see her eyes -- her real eyes -- peeking from underneath the tumorlike appendages.

Then Jasper let out a loud roar, a roar that sounded like a word.

“ _RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNTTTTT_!”

Amethyst gulped.

“WHELP, OKAY, THIS IS NEW!” she shouted. Without another word, she leapt onto Jasper’s face. Without a whip, she could only pummel Jasper with bare fists.

“Amethyst!” Connie shouted. She looked around. Where had the sword landed? If she could just get her hands on it ...

“Forget about me! _Just get out of here_!” Amethyst shouted back.

“No way!” Steven said as he rose to his feet. “If we can get Jasper to listen--”

Jasper, unphased by Amethyst’s attack, batted Amethyst to the ground. Amethyst grunted in pain.

Connie scrambled, about to put herself between Amethyst and Jasper, until--

“HEY JASPER, _CATCH!_ ”

Connie turned to see Peridot, her hand raised in the air, as she rocketted Rose’s sword towards Jasper’s back.

Jasper jerked her head towards it. She swung her hand out, knocking the sword away in mid-air.

Connie only then noticed that her formerly monstrous hand, while still massive, now appeared more humanoid. She was still healing. Just not fast enough to be in her right mind ... or if she _was_ in her right mind, she didn’t especially feel like diplomacy.

Connie didn’t waste anymore time. She rolled towards the sword and clutched the hilt for dear life. She held it up. One swing was all she needed to end this. Scrambling to her feet, she wound back ...

But Steven leapt on Jasper’s massive back.

Jasper roared again. This time, her roar sounded less animalistic and the word much more clear.

“ _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSEEEEE!_ ” Jasper screetched, trying to buck Steven from her back.

Steven clutched her neck with both arms, bumping up and down as Jasper tried to reach for him but not quite making it.

Connie froze. She didn’t want to attack, not if it risked hurting Steven.

“Steven, get off!” Connie shouted.

“No please, we can still help her!” he said, tightening his grip. “ _Amethyst_!”

Amethyst was being helped up from the floor by Peridot. Upon hearing Steven’s words, she shook her head and snapped back into action.

“R-right!” Amethyst said. Her gem glowed and she produced a whip. She swung it out, catching Jasper’s arm and yanking her towards the ground. The stone tiles cracked against her weight when she fell down.

She still struggled. Connie could see Amethyst’s muscles strain holding her down. Connie refused to put the sword down.

“Steven, that’s not gonna hold her!” she shouted.

“I know!” he said. He continued to cling to her. He raised his voice. “Jasper, I need to tell you something!”

Jasper roared wordlessly.

“Jasper, _I’m Pink Diamond_!”

Jasper stilled. For about a half a second. Then she began to flail so violently Connie was terrified Steven would rocket into the air. Amethyst grunted as she jerked her whip back down again, bringing Jasper’s body with it.

Peridot’s eyes were wide in fear.

“STEVEN, WHATEVER THING YOU WERE GOING TO SAY, THINK OF SOMETHING _BETTER_!” Peridot shouted.

Connie took a step forward. Her heart raced. She was so filled with fear she considered just swinging despite the risk.

Steven, even holding on for dear life and looking through squinted eyes, seemed to know what Connie was thinking.

“No, no, I’ve got it,” he said as Jasper slowed. “Jasper! Okay so, maybe you don’t believe me about that, but listen! Whether you do or not, I want you to know ... I know how you’re feeling right now!”

Jasper roared painfully. It didn’t sound like she was saying “Rose” or “runt” that time. For a moment, Connie thought it sounded like “ _Lapis_ ” but she convinced herself she was just hearing things. Probably.

“You’re scared!” Steven said. “And confused! You ... probably don’t even know where you are or what to do or what the point of your life even is right now! T--” Steven’s voice cracked for just a second. “T--trust me, I know!”

To Connie’s shock, Jasper’s struggling seemed to stop. She let out a guttural growl, but she was responding.

Almost before Connie’s eyes, Jasper seemed to start shrinking. All her appendages now looked normal, aside from being enlarged. Her monstrous features were limited only to the spikes jutting from her arms and torso. Connie wasn’t quite sure, but she thought if she looked closely, they appeared to be receding inside Jasper’s body.

_This is working,_ she thought in amazement. _We actually did it!_

“Jasper ...” Steven said as Jasper settled. “I just want you to know ... I’m sorry. You were right! My mom messed up a lot! And it affected a lot of people and ... and that includes you. And I’m sure after everything that happened, you feel like everyone’s abandoned you. But I’m not going to do that! I want to help you! We can help each other! We ... we don’t have to feel like we’re alone in this anymore! Just ... just please let me help you ...”

Jasper stopped flailing altogether. Steven sat against Jasper, still astride her shoulders. The clinging for life now looked like a much more gentle hug.

“Thank you ... thank you Jasper ...” Steven whispered.

Connie almost managed a smile. Jasper’s form was nearly shrunk to her normal size. Connie took a step forward to get Steven.

But she was interrupted by a bright white light engulfing Jasper and Steven.

Connie flinched back, shielding her eyes from the blinding flash.

“What?!”

Steven’s eyes popped as the glow spread and engulfed his form.

“What? No, wait!” There was genuine fear in Steven’s voice. “NO NO, WAIT, _I DIDN’T MEAN TO_ \--”  
  
Connie felt a wave a nausea hit her.

“Steven, what’s happening?!” she shouted.

Amethyst let go of her whip and screamed, “THEY’RE FUSING!”

Peridot’s head snapped towards her. “ _What_?!”

“ _WHAT_?!” Connie said. She shouted out to Steven, now only a featureless shape of light. “STEVEN, _STOP_!”

“ **I CAN’T!** ” Steven screamed at the top of his lungs.

Connie clutched her stomach at his voice. He sounded like he was in pain. They were a single bright light now. It looked as if it was starting to take shape.

Connie couldn’t get the sound of Steven’s pained voice out of her head ...

Without thinking, she threw down her sword and charged forward. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tackled the light.

The light disappeared like a fleeting flash of lightning. She opened her eyes and saw Steven tumble in front of her, eyes shut.

She glanced back and saw Jasper in the same spot, her body still dotted by a few remaining sickly spikes.

Connie hands started to shake.

She remembered how Jasper had gotten corrupted in the first place, how Steven said she’d fused with a corrupted Gem.

Connie, breathing rapidly, crawled to Steven. He was unconscious, but breathing.

She ... she’d tackled right away, Connie thought. Steven never _actually_ completed the fusion so ... so he had to be fine, right?

She had to have been fast enough. He had to be fine, he just _had_ to be, he ...

Connie looked him over and pulled up his shirt ...

And then she saw it. Those same teal spikes that had been on Jasper now speckled the skin around Steven’s gemstone.

Connie jerked her hands back, hands flying to her mouth.

No. She hadn’t been quick enough.

If she had been faster, if she had just poofed Jasper right away, if ... if she’d never had this _stupid_ idea in the first place ...

Amethyst and Peridot rushed beside her. Steven’s gem was still visible. Amethyst gasped, her mouth hanging open. Peridot shook her head, as if she were telling herself “this isn’t happening ...”

Connie found herself unable to move.

“Connie,” Amethyst whispered.

Connie couldn’t even react. She couldn’t do anything.

It didn’t make any sense. She was supposed to be the one who was always there for him. They were supposed to deal with everything together, and now --

“Connie!” Amethyst shouted.

Connie turned her head.

“We gotta get Steven out of here!” Amethyst said.

Connie only nodded numbly. _None of this_ felt real.

“R-right,” Peridot mumbled, frown plastered on her face. She glanced back towards Jasper, who groaned in her original spot. “But what about --”

“Screw it, we’ll deal with it later!” Amethyst shouted. She leaned down to pick Steven up.

Connie, finally able to move, stayed Amethyst’s hand.

“No, let me do it,” Connie muttered.

“But --”

“ _Please_!” Connie screamed, high-pitched.

Amethyst and Peridot both flinched. Connie placed her hands on Steven’s chest, trying to steady her trembling fingers. She had to force herself to look away from the splotches near his gemstone.

“Please ...” she repeated.

“O-okay,” Amethyst said.

After a brief struggle, she lifted Steven up with both hands.

Peridot walked over and picked up Rose’s sword. It hadn’t even occurred to Connie to retrieve the blade.

As swiftly as possible, the group exited the Temple and made their way back to the Beach House proper.  Connie didn’t even glance back at Jasper. It ... it didn’t matter to her anymore.

At that moment, _nothing_ did.

* * *

Within minutes, Connie placed Steven on the couch. His eyes remained shut.

Amethyst knelt down to better see his face. “Is he breathing?”

“Y-yes,” Connie said, her voice hoarse.

“Okay ... okay that’s good,” Amethyst said.

Peridot, after throwing the sword and scabbard to the floor, paced back and forth, hands squeezing her hair.

“This was such a bad idea,” she stammered. “This was such a bad idea! I tried to warn you! I tried, _I really tried_ , I--”

“Peridot!” Amethyst shouted. Peridot turned towards her. “Get a grip.”

The anger faded from Peridot’s face.

“You’re ... you’re right, sorry,” she said, meekly.

Connie clutched her forehead. She felt her eyes stinging, but she didn’t cry. She wished she could, just to provide some relief, but the tears wouldn’t come.

“W--where are Pearl and Garnet?” she asked.

“I guess they must still be out meeting with Nanefua,” Amethyst said.

Connie only then remembered that’s where they were. Pearl and Garnet were meeting with the mayor to discuss doing a town safety drill. Amethyst, Steven, and herself had all made excuses to stay here and enact their plan.

“I’ll ... I’ll call them,” Connie said. She numbly reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She dialed Pearl’s number. The phone rang, but there was no answer and the voicemail had not been setup (it was very likely Pearl didn’t know what a voicemail actually _was_ ).

“No answer,” Connie said.

“ _Figures_ ,” Peridot grunted in frustration.

“Text?” Amethyst asked.

Connie went to start typing one before she realized ... what would she actually say? There wasn’t a text good enough in the world to tell Pearl that the boy she’d raised from birth was corrupted, that they’d hidden such an important plan from her ...

That all of this could have been avoided if Connie hadn’t have been so _stupid_.

She finally settled on texting a simple phrase

_Emergency. Please come home ASAP._

Connie hit send. She tried not to picture the horror on Pearl’s face when she saw that.

“Hopefully she’ll see that ...” Amethyst mumbled. She reached over and stroked Steven’s hair. “Well ... he isn’t turning into a monster or anything. Maybe -- maybe he’s fine --”

Connie grimaced.

“He didn’t _look_ fine.”

“I mean, I know but ...” Amethyst said, then frowned when she met Connie’s gaze. Amethyst hung her head. They didn’t need to say anything more. They both knew any attempt at denial was pointless.

Connie heard the creak of the screen door. She felt a shiver down her spine, expecting it to be Pearl and Garnet barging in, distraught and wanting an explanation.

But it wasn’t Pearl at all. It was Lapis.

“Peridot?” Lapis said. “Are you almost done moving things from here or --?”

Lapis stepped inside, eyes befalling Steven on the couch, as well as everyone clustered around him. She stiffened.

“L-Lapis!” Peridot shouted. “A-allow me to explain!”

“What happened to him?!” Lapis sprinted towards him and got down on her knees next to him, almost knocking Amethyst out place. She placed his face in her hands.

“Steven?” Her voice was already on the verge of tears. “Steven, are you okay?” She twisted her neck back to Peridot. “Tell me he’s just taking a nap!”

Peridot opened her mouth, but shut it and turned away in shame.

Lapis gaped in horror. She turned back to Amethyst and Connie.

“What happened?!” she repeated.

Connie felt like she wanted to throw up. She opened her mouth to explain, but Amethyst, mercifully, beat her to it.

“He ... got corrupted,” Amethyst whispered.

Lapis trembled. She shook her head slowly.

“No ... no, he couldn’t have been, that’s impossible!” she said. “I--”

Lapis pulled Steven’s shirt up and saw his gem. She jerked it back down and flinched away, stumbling to her feet. Her hand went to her mouth as she backed away from them.

“No... no no no ...” Lapis said, yanking hard on her hair with both hands. “No, this is not happening. _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING_! _NOT TO HIM!_ ”

Peridot approached Lapis from behind. As soon as Peridot’s fingers touched Lapis’s shoulder, she recoiled.

“Please, no, just... how? _How did this happen_?! HOW--”

As if in answer, the Temple door opened.

Everyone looked towards the door to see Jasper, steadying herself on the doorframe. She didn’t appear at all corrupted now. To Connie, she appeared the same way she had when they fought her on the beach all those months ago. She winced, as if still in pain.

Jasper stumbled from the doorframe, the Temple door closing behind her. Her eyes finally glazed over Lapis ... and went wide.

Lapis stared back, utterly shocked. The air in the entire house became tense almost instantly.

“Lapis?” Jasper said, almost tenderly, so unlike her usual gravelly tone.

Hearing Jasper’s voice seemed to break the spell over Lapis. A fierce glare unlike any Connie had ever seen, erupted across Lapis’s features.

“... _You did this_ ...” Lapis whispered.

Throwing her arms high above her head, Lapis' expression twisted to one of malevolent terror when the house began to quake. A fierce wave rocketed into the living room, nearly knocking the screen door from its hinges. Jasper hadn't even time to throw her hands up before the blast knocked her back into the stone face of the Temple door, and she crumpled to a wet heap beneath Lapis' rage.

In the chaos, Connie had only enough time to throw herself over Steven in fear he might be swept in the tempestuous waters. Amethyst managed to cling to the couch, but Peridot was completely bowled over.

Not missing a beat, Lapis flung herself across the room and vaulted over the warp pad. She leapt upon Jasper and started smashing the gemstone on her face with her bare fists.

Jasper howled in pain.

“LAPIS!” Peridot said, struggling to right herself, only to stumble and land flat on her face a second time.

Amethyst ran after Lapis. Connie, after a brief glance to make sure Steven was unharmed by the wave, followed suit.

The force of Lapis’s punches on solid gemstone were as loud as gunshots.

“ _I’M GOING TO KILL YOU_!” screamed Lapis.

Connie felt a chill. All vulnerability in her voice was gone. There wasn’t a doubt in Connie’s mind that she meant what she said.

Over the punches, Jasper screamed out, “ _Lapis, stop!_ ”

Lapis didn’t stop.

Peridot grabbed one arm, while Amethyst grabbed the other. Connie pulled against her back. Even with all three of them, Lapis was barely contained, her struggling and kicks hard and vengeful.

“ _LET ME GO_!” Lapis screamed, a Gem possessed.

“Lapis, calm down,” Connie pleaded. “I understand, but you can’t--”

“None of you UNDERSTAND anything!” she shouted, the puddles quivering at the sound of her voice. Lapis wrestled herself free of Connie’s grip, causing Connie to stagger back to the floor. She was about to try to regain her grip when Amethyst yelled to her.

“Connie, we can’t wait anymore! Run and get Pearl and Garnet!” Amethyst yelled.

“But --”

“Peridot and I will handle this!”

Connie glanced towards Steven. She didn’t want to leave him, but one look at Lapis was enough to force her hand. If she waited too long, there was no telling what Lapis might do with her power in this state.

Connie didn’t waste anymore time. Without hesitation, Connie sprinted from the house, racing down the sands towards town.

* * *

* * *

“And then I got you and Garnet and ...” Connie sighed sadly. “And you know the rest ...”

Silence was deafening on the porch. Amethyst and Peridot were as forlorn as Connie. Garnet’s expression was unreadable through her visor. The one Connie focused the most on was Pearl; she had been the verge of tears through the whole story, but they never fell.

Connie hung her head, hot stinging reaching her eyes as well. Recounting the story had caused all her emotions to rush back. It was all she could to keep from sobbing.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, the pitch of her voice increasing.

Pearl knelt down, meeting Connie’s eyes.

“Connie, it wasn’t your fault,” Pearl said.

“Yes, it was!” Connie shouted. “If it wasn’t for me, we’d never have been there. Steven would never have --”

“Connie!” Pearl placed her hands on Connie’s shoulders. “ _It’s not your fault_!”

Amethyst, wiping her eyes, nodded.

“Y-yeah, Pearl’s right,” Amethyst said.

Pearl’s eyes wouldn’t leave Connie’s.

“No one blames you for any of this,” Pearl said.

Something about that made Connie’s heart give way. Any semblance of composure she had fell away. Messy, ugly tears fell down her face as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Pearl pulled her into an embrace, holding Connie as if she were her own child. Holding Connie the same way she held Steven. She shut her eyes, sobbing into Pearl’s chest.

No one else said anything for a while. Minutes passed with only the loud sobs, then eventual slow, quiet sniffles in the air.

Eventually, she heard the sound of tires grinding against the sand below.

“...it looks like Greg’s van ...” Peridot said.

“I-- I see,” Pearl replied, a hint of fear in her voice. “I’ll-- I’ll talk to him. Hopefully Connie’s mother should be done with her examination soon so he can see Steven.”

Connie considered not asking the question that had been in the back of her mind ... but in the end, she had to ask.

“Pearl?” Connie asked with a sniff.

“Yes?”

“What are we going to _do_ about this?”

Connie hoped against hope that Pearl had an answer this whole time, something she could say that would make everything okay, some new secret that would fix everything ...

But instead, Pearl only hugged Connie tighter, saying nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, as a special treat, there will be a bonus scene showing what Amethyst and Peridot actually said to eachother in the bathroom during that flashback that Connie and Steven did not see. THEN in our next chapter proper, we check back in with Steven as his loved ones try to comfort him ... and we finally check in on Jasper.


	4. Bonus Scene: Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what Amethyst and Peridot said to each other in the bathroom during that flashback in chapter 3, here it is.

“Thank you for helping me move, Amethyst,” Peridot said as she sat the large cardboard box down in the bathroom floor. “I should be back at the barn in no time with your assistance.”

Amethyst was biting her tongue. Despite that, she managed a casual-looking shrug.

“Yeah, sure, no problem ...” she said, as if nothing about this bothered her.

After all, with Lapis back only days ago and Peridot reconciling with her, it was only a matter of time. Pumpkin was already with Lapis. Amethyst should have seen this coming, but somehow she didn’t ... or hadn’t allowed herself to.

Peridot seemed oblivious to Amethyst’s feelings. She was beaming.

“Now then, we must begin the arduous task of packing!” Peridot said. She pointed to the tablet resting on the sink. “Amethyst, could you hand me my tablet?”

Amethyst did as Peridot asked. Peridot took the device from her hands and gently placed it in the box. She clapped her hands together.

“Excellent! Packing is complete!” Peridot said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sure you needed my help for that,” she mumbled.

“Nonsense! You’ve been an invaluable help!” Peridot said. She paused. “Besides, there were some other things I wanted to show you ...”

“Like what?” Amethyst said, glancing at Peridot with curiosity.

Peridot scrambled to the bathtub, searching for something.

“I left it here somewhere ... ah yes!” Peridot pulled out a large folded piece of construction paper almost as big as Peridot herself. “Observe!”

Amethyst felt a flutter in her chest. It looks like a card. She hadn’t expected this.

“Oh ... gosh,” Amethyst said, letting out a flustered laugh. “I don’t know what to say.” She took in her hands. “That’s so thoughtful ...” Amethyst read the front and stopped. Her smile fell. “... _oh_.”

The front of the card had the words “WELCOME HOME” printed on it and on the front were a green figure, a blue figue, and an orange blob, all standing in front of a red barn.

“It’s for Lapis,” Peridot said cheerfully. “It took hours for me to capture Pumpkin’s likeness.”

“She sure does look ... like a circle ...” She managed, Amethyst, trying to ignore the bile rising in her throat.

“Correct! I knew you’d appreciate it, Ames!” Peridot rubbed her chin. “What do you think of it?”

Amethyst gently placed it on the sink.

“Well, it definitely shows what’s most important to you,” Amethyst grumbled, turning away from Peridot and stepping into the corner. She kept her eyes on the tiles on the floor, biting her tongue so hard it hurt.

“Ah! Then I’ve done an exceptional job!” Peridot said, oblivious. “Thanks for your feedback!”

“ _No problem,_ ” said Amethyst, almost under her breath. She trembled, feeling like a dam about to burst.

She could feel Peridot’s eyes on her back. A moment later, Peridot cleared her throat.

“There was also something else ...” Peridot said, more seriously. “I wanted to ... thank you.”

Amethyst said nothing. She couldn’t even look back at her.

“This was an exceptionally difficult time for me,” Peridot said. “Perhaps the most difficult period I’ve had since settling on this planet.” She gave a nervous laugh. “And I know at times I can be rather ... difficult. But you’ve all been very understanding. Were it not for you and Steven, I imagine I’d still be wallowing somewhere.”

Amethyst started to shake.  She clenched her jaw shut. This was torture.

“And I ...” Peridot sighed. “I just wanted to let you know everything you’ve done is appreciated. I’m not sure I’ll ever understand what I did to deserve such close friends, and --”

Amethyst whipped around towards Peridot, her hair flinging back.

“ _Peridot, I don’t think you should go!_ ” Amethyst shouted.

Peridot’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“What?” Peridot said. “What do you mean?”

Amethyst didn’t have any time to restrain herself. Everything she wanted to say spilled out like word vomit.

“I mean, you don’t have to _automatically_ leave just because Lapis is back!” Amethyst shouted. “I mean, you were happy! Everyone was happy! You actually hung out and did stuff aside from staying cooped up at the barn all the time!” Amethyst gestured to herself. “ _We_ were the ones there for you while Lapis was screwing around on the freaking _moon_! She was the one who left you and didn’t care much about your feelings, so why should you care about hers? I mean, did she even say she was sorry?!”

Peridot glared and, to Amethyst’s surprise, raised her voice herself.

“O-of course she apologized!” Peridot said. “When she first talked to me, she was in tears! You should have heard her! She felt awful for what happened, awful for how she made me feel! She called herself a coward and ... and she even _said_ she wouldn’t blame me if I didn’t want to come back. But _I forgave her_!” Peridot held her hands up. “What’s your problem? I thought forgiving people _was a good thing_!”

“Yeah, but there’s a difference between forgiving people and being a total pushover.”

“Pushover?! What does that signify?”

“It means doormat! Someone who lets everyone walk all over them! A _total sap_! AKA _you_!”

Peridot’s face began to turn red. “So _that’s_ what you think I’m being? A pushover?!”

“ _KINDA_!”

Peridot gritted her teeth. “I have no idea what your problem is, but I’m not a pushover!”

“Yeah, you know, I’ll believe that right up until the next time Lapis gets mad and leaves ... AGAIN. And leaves you feeling awful about yourself ... AGAIN. And then you’ll probably just forgive her when she comes back ... _A-GAIN_.” Amethyst clenched her fists. “I mean, how naive _are_ you?!”

“You weren’t there when we talked! She’s learned from her mistakes! _She’s changed_!”

“Listen to yourself! You’re the one who got hurt and you’re making excuses for her! _People like that don’t change_!”

“ ** _I_** _changed!_ ” Peridot shouted.

Amethyst flinched.

Peridot glared. “I hurt Steven and all of you without any second thought ... and it _sickens_ me thinking about what I used to be,” she said. “But I changed. And everything I have on this planet is only because Steven and you all chose to give me a chance.” She grimaced. “So yes, I absolutely believe Gems can change. Even if you seem intent on convincing me to not offer someone else the chance.”

Amethyst blinked, her mind only then processing the venom in her words.

Peridot took a breath, then straightened her shoulders.

“Well ... I see no point in continuing this conversation,” Peridot said, deadpan, not meeting Amethyst’s gaze. “Thank you for your assistance. I’ll be going now.”

 _Great, awesome, this is so what I wanted_ , Amethyst thought, berating herself. Why had she said that? Not that Amethyst didn’t believe all of that, but the way she said it sounded awful. What was she thinking?

“Peridot, I--”

Peridot didn’t look at her. She picked up her box, walked to the door, opened it.

As Peridot opened the door, Steven and Connie almost stumbled inside.

Amethyst’s eyes went wide, as did Peridot’s.

“Wha--?” Peridot mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you've read the rest of the chapter, you know what happens after this event.
> 
> I'm toying with doing other bonus scenes like this in the future, extra stuff that may not necessarily involve Steven or Jasper directly, so if you guys enjoyed this and would like that to be something done in the future, please let me know.
> 
> Next time, we get into the next chapter proper and check in on poor Steven and Jasper, who is not exactly adjusting to the "holding area" they've stuck her in ...

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/) for major editing help. Also thanks to [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH), [citrusella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella) and [ e350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb) for beta reading. They're all super talented and you should check out their work as well.
> 
> Please be sure to leave a comment and if you want, check out [my tumblr.](http://coreyww.tumblr.com/) I love getting asks and would love to hear from you guys.


End file.
